Hacia afuera de los muros
by CLMayer
Summary: Conocía la vida en el interior de las murallas: rutinaria, fría y dura. Para entender el mundo más allá de los muros, Elise Schoenherr, decide entrar al entrenamiento militar, sin saber que el mundo podía ser tan cruel con los titanes merodeando como a la vez amable junto a aquellos ojos azules y unas alas de la libertad en su espalda.
1. Prólogo

Dolía. No quería negarlo. Quizás por la única y sencilla razón que provocaba hacerla sentir integrante de ése mundo, sólo por unos segundos más. Todo, a un paso lento, observó a su alrededor, intentando de comprender la situación.

Mientras más subía, el panorama se aclaraba. Como sus camaradas, aquellos que durante tantos años compartió las más difíciles exploraciones, como crecieron en sus habilidades y en personalidad, se iban convirtiendo en _comida_ de titanes, uno a uno, mientras otros dejaban sus caballos correr, intentando de salvar a sus compañeros más cercanos a ellos. Sin importar en arriesgar sus vidas una vez más, sólo para cumplir el objetivo encomendado por el Comandante.

El dolor punzante en su cabeza no ayudaba a mantenerla consciente, su propia sangre empapaba su frente y parte de su rostro, el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales se encontraba en el suelo, luego de sufrir una caída intentando de esquivar el brazo de un titán, logró desprenderse, quedando en el momento desarmada, sin mencionar la gran mano que atrapó parte de su cuerpo, dejando sus brazos libres pero ¿con qué función? Sin las cuchillas, no podría causar daño alguno a ése gigante, quizás de clase entre los 10 a 13 metros, dando a entender por qué estaba tomando una gran altura a cada segundo.

Pensó en muchas cosas que aún tenía planeadas por hacer y que, en lo más profundo de su corazón, quería cumplir. En un momento, un recuerdo llegó a su mente en toda esa situación crítica.

"_¿Volverás pronto? – recordó unos pequeños ojos azules, observándola, suplicando que se quedara unos segundos más. Asintió con una sonrisa dulce y retomó su camino, con la seguridad de que volvería muy pronto"._

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, nublando así su vista _¿por qué? _Se preguntaba, ¿por qué recordó ese último momento? No quería recordarlo de esa manera, quería ver su sonrisa una vez más.

"_-¿El tío Gael volverá? – la observó desde el otro lado de la mesa, esperando una respuesta positiva. –Me pidió que te avisara que llegaría…- escuchó unos golpes en la puerta – ahora mismo – sonrío para calmarlo. Más aún cuando corrió con una sonrisa y repitiendo el nombre de su hermano, una y otra vez"._

Sonreír. Eso provocó esa simple imagen en su mente, llenando así ese vacío en su pecho. Su padre decía que estar en los últimos momentos de la vida, a punto de irse del lado de sus seres amados, provocaba pensar en todos los momentos compartidos a lo largo de los años vividos. Quizás estaba en esa etapa, en la que sus emociones subían y bajaban tan rápido, saltar del dolor al amor por un par de recuerdos.

Su mirada recorrió nuevamente el lugar, buscando algo, _a alguien_, desde su posición no fue difícil encontrarlo a unos metros de distancia, cabalgando, dando una vista a su espalda, con las conocidas Alas de la Libertad, una libertad que esperó por tantos años y que, con el simple agarre de un titán, todo se esfumaba como las cenizas.

"_-¿Estás segura de continuar con esta relación? – preguntaba una tarde su amigo de ojos grises, cortando las papas que iban a ser utilizadas en la cena de esa noche. – Sólo el tiempo me dirá si hice lo correcto – escuchó su característico chasquido ente los dientes, sonrío para él, era su forma de expresar que estaba de acuerdo, sólo por ahora"._

¿En dónde estarían esos dos en medio de ése caos? ¿Ayudando a otros? ¿Intentando de escapar de las manos de un titán como ella? ¿Preguntarán en dónde estaba? Nunca lo sabría, ni ahora ni en otra oportunidad.

"_-Saben chicos, me he preguntado por un tiempo – decía Leonard en medio de sus quehaceres, alzó su cabeza, siendo el más alto del grupo quería prestarle la mayor atención posible – Si llegaba a ser devorado en esa ocasión… - ¡Lo cual nunca ocurrirá! – cortó su conversación, no quería escucharlo, menos de esa forma - ¡Nunca ocurrirá! – La siguió Gael – Leonard, somos un equipo, nada nos ocurrirá, aunque pase veinte exploraciones más – él sonrió y los demás lo siguieron, una risa de Benedict bajó la tención del ambiente y siguieron con sus deberes, dejando atrás un tema que sabían que en algún momento volverían a retomar". _

Volvió a observar al frente, un grupo de titanes lo rodeaban junto a otros dos superiores, ¿en qué momento llegó al suelo? Estaba tan sumergida en sus recuerdos que no se percató cómo había caído de su caballo, volteó un momento, solamente él, chocando su mirada con el de ella, primero captó su sorpresa en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba y luego un fino brillo de horror, no, de miedo, sabía que su final se estaba acercando, sentía que estaba a la altura de la boca del titán, a punto de devorarla.

Alzó su brazo derecho, su pequeño anillo de plata brilló ante la luz, como un llamado, un recordatorio de lo que eran, su movimiento desesperado de alcanzarlo provocó que ése brillo en él se intensificara, quería sentir nuevamente un cálido abrazo de su parte.

"_-Recuérdalos por su personalidad y no por el momento en que dejaron de existir. No te presiones pensando que deberías haber estado ahí, sólo recuérdalos por cómo eran – la rodeó más fuerte, quería desahogarse y así lo hizo. Lloró entre sus brazos gran parte de la noche, segura junto a él, no necesitó nada más en los siguientes días, solo su compañía"._

Dejó que sus lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, notó el débil movimiento por parte de él de levantarse, buscando la forma de ayudarla pero sabía, ambos lo sabían, que estaba gravemente herido y no lo culpaba, nunca lo logró y tampoco pondría esa práctica ahora. En un último intento de que la escuchara, dijo su nombre, sin importar que parte de su cuerpo se encontrará dentro de la boca del titán, podía sentir sus dientes a punto de cerrarse, aún así no se preocupó de ese detalle.

-Erwin…- dijo en un susurro, moviendo sus labios de una forma en la que él pudiera entenderla, con la esperanza de que una última frisa de viento llevara su mensaje y así fue.

* * *

**_Hasta aquí el prólogo del fanfic. Espero que les haya resultado interesante y comenten que les pareció. Es mi primer fanfic y espero seguirlo pronto junto a ustedes._**

**_Gracias por leer y nos leeremos en la próxima._**


	2. Para ti, hace 20 años atrás

**Diclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos y la trama principal de Shingeki no Kyojin, le pertecen a su creador Hajime Isayama. **

**A su vez, todos los personajes que aparecerán junto con ésta misma historia son de mi entera originalidad y propiedad, espero que disfruten de la misma tanto como yo en escribirla y compartirla con ustedes.**

**¡Que les guste el capítulo!**

* * *

"_Quiero vivir lejos". _La primera vez que pensó en vivir lejos de aquellas tierras y conocer que traía el exterior, fue al momento de que el señor Lawler abofeteo a la joven Elise de 13 años, al haber cometido el pequeño error de derramar un poco de su café en uno de sus libros de finanzas, en un escritorio tan desordenado como la vida que llevaba. Al ver su error, intentó ver el golpe en su mejilla, disculpándose entre medio, pero no había servido de mucho, como una joven impulsiva y emocional, la joven salió corriendo de la sala, dejando atrás el corredor, el pequeño cuarto de limpieza para llegar al jardín, sin perder un segundo más en contemplar las hermosas rosas, continuo su marcha hacia el camino de piedra que la llevaría hacia los comienzos de la muralla Rose.

Con una marcha acelerada, sostuvo con una mano su larga falda azul marino por arriba de los tobillos, siendo más sencillo y rápido su andar, mientras que con la otra mano limpiaba las grandes lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, intentando que el llanto cesara un poco, aunque tenía tiempo, el camino hacia Chlorba era bastante largo. A pesar de que buscaba la calma, los sollozos volvían otra vez, agradecía estar completamente sola en ése camino, el sol en lo más alto del cielo anunciaba que era la hora cercana del almuerzo, aún tenía un par de horas más antes del atardecer, tiempo para llegar a la ciudad del oeste y, para su enojo, volver a aquella casa.

En mitad de su recorrido, surgió entre medio de su relación calma/llanto una pregunta en su cabeza _"¿por qué aún vivo con ellos?"_. Se cuestionaba cómo habían terminado aceptando, hace tres años, permitirla convivir con la familia Lawler, porque era captable, en su estadía en esos años, que no aceptaban en la mayor parte del tiempo su presencia – aunque si habían un par de personas que me recibieron con los brazos abiertos – murmuró en voz alta, recordando el primer día en que llegó a esas tierras: la señora Elizabeth Lawler como así también su esposo Adam Lawler y el hijo menor de la pareja, Gael, un año mayor que ella. Disfrutaba su tiempo junto a Liz, como le gustaba llamarla, con sus técnicas de tejido y bordado, para la dama era _"maravilloso tener otra hija con quien compartir todo mi conocimiento"_, recordaba sus sonrisas maternales y sus cantos luego de cada merienda, por otro lado, si no estaba bordando, escuchaba a Gael y sus historias de grandes caballeros antiguos, antes de que la humanidad fuera presionada a vivir en esas jaulas llamadas muros de paz "eso serán el resto de mi vida, solo una ilusión de la tranquilidad que llevan las personas" pensaba a diario, viendo a la lejanía la muralla.

Todo parecía tomar un equilibrio armonioso al lado de ellos, dejando de lado las miradas reprobatorias de los demás integrantes de la familia, o por lo menos pensaba así. En la primavera siguiente brotó una fuerte epidemia en la zona, a pesar de todos los medicamentos recomendados, un grupo de pobladores fueron afectados gravemente, entre ellos Liz, falleciendo a finales de estación, considerada una segunda madre para la joven, fue un gran golpe para todos los integrantes de la familia y sabían cada uno que, la sonrisa que brillaba con ella, fue apagada para siempre.

-"A los dos años de mi llegada y luego del fallecimiento de Liz, las cosas habían cambiado. El señor Lawler se apartó de la familia y apenas lo veíamos en la cena, ocupaba todo su tiempo en sus tierras en el interior y el comercio junto a su padre que, pienso, ya no importa si estoy presente. Al no encontrarse la cabeza de la familia en la casa, Dirk, el hijo mayor, se encargaba de la administración del terreno en el que vivíamos, siendo el principal heredero, se introducía al trabajo de su padre. Adalia continuaba siendo la misma, sin fijarse de mi presencia, se preocupaba más en ser una dama perfecta para comprometerse, lo cual escuché que estaba cercano a concretarse, en cambio, Gael continuo siendo el mismo de siempre, quizás con menos tiempo que antes pero tenía su ventajas: cambió sus libros de cuentos por conocimiento, gracias a las clases que mantenía con su maestro, compartiendo cada una de sus ideas" – sus pensamientos divagaron en los momentos de esos tres años, pero, la idea principal de vivir lejos aún estaba presente.

En ese momento, una serie de ruidos a su espalda llamó su atención, reconoció las herraduras chocar contra la tierra, varias en diferentes tiempos, algunas conversaciones que se acercaban a cada paso de daba, peino una parte de su cabello negro intentando de cubrir su mejilla afectada, no querían que vieran su aspecto. Los caballos, uno a uno, comenzaron a pasar por su izquierda, a pesar de que su andar era lento, los podía apreciar y percatarse quienes montaban a esos hermosos animales: reconocía esas simbólicas alas blancas y azuladas unidas entre sí en cualquier lugar, la marca de las Alas de la Libertad estaba en cada hombre y mujer, en sus capas en la espalda.

Estaba sorprendida, lo admitía, que la Legión de Reconocimiento estuviera en ésta parte de la muralla, siendo común su ruta de recuperación por el sur, en la última ciudad periférica como era el Distrito de Shiganshina. No dejó de observarlos, teniendo la oportunidad de verlos cerca gracias a su lento andar, su mejilla hinchada ya no importaba y sus problemas se habían convertido tan pequeños al lado de la imagen que daba la tropa – Disculpe señorita… - si ya nada importaba - ¿Necesita ayuda? – Excepto la voz que le hablaba en ese momento, dirigió su mirada al dueño de la misma, sus ojos chocaron con una mirada azul, un poco más oscura que los suyos, profundos, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado, un rostro finamente cuadrado, quizás era un par de años mayor que ella, estaba a punto de responderle cuando otra persona la interrumpió.

-¿Elise? – la llamó otro joven, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, estando atrás de la persona que acababa de ofrecerle su ayuda.

-¿Alfons? – respondió, sin creerse que era el mismo niño que jugaba con ella cuando aún vivía con sus padres.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo -

* * *

-Entonces ¿cómo has estado? – aún continuaban con su lento andar, así que Alfons podía iniciar una conversación, Chlorba ya había dado su anuncio de la llegada de la Legión al hacer sonar sus campanas, a lo lejos.

-A decir verdad, bastante bien – respondió, observándolo.

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar, percatándose de la marca roja en su mejilla.

-¡Oh! ¿Esto? – exclamó su hinchazón con la mano – Fue un error, no te preocupes "y quizás sea el último" – pensó, intentando de no preocuparlo, había pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que se vieron, el último encuentro se llevó a cabo en su casa, antes de que se uniera al entrenamiento militar.

Continuaron hablando de varios temas, entre ellos relacionados a su niñez compartida, cuando Elise era tan solo una niña y Alfons la protegía de los niños problemáticos de la aldea, o a veces viceversa, mientras más conversaban, fueron descubriendo que había sido del otro en esos años, ella descubrió, por su parte, que ésta era la tercera expedición afuera de los muros de él, también que al comienzo, comentó, no pesaba en unirse a la Legión pero en los tres años de entrenamiento su pensamiento hacia ellos se fue transformando y, una vez terminada la ceremonia, tenía su decisión tomada.

-¿No te arrepientes? – preguntó entremedio de la primera anécdota de su viejo vecino contra los titanes.

-¿La verdad? No… de alguna forma… es interesante arriesgarse para conocer el exterior – murmuró para que solamente ella lo escuchara - ¡Además! Tengo a mi compañero de escuadrón Benno, nos cubrimos la retaguardia mutuamente, claro que _soy yo el que más lo hace_ – canturreo mientras golpeaba el hombre de su compañero de al lado.

-Eso quisieras, maldito suicida – sonrío el joven soldado, contestando con la misma acción. Cuando pasaron por la puerta de Rose, una fila de personas en la calle los esperaba, curiosas de conocer a toda la Legión de Reconocimiento, tanto así que los niños estaban encima de los hombros de sus padres o en cajas, buscando una mejor vista para ver a los integrantes de la tropa, al fin y al cabo no todos los días la gente de Chlorba podía observar el comienzo de una exploración.

Con la orden del comandante, todos se detuvieron a mitad de camino, estaba cercana la hora del atardecer y un descanso era necesario, según Alfons, habían partido a las primeras señales del amanecer y desde ese día que estaban cabalgando, su verdadero descanso era en la ciudad periférica de la muralla María del oeste, con esto en cuenta, Elise decidió que ya era momento de despedirse – Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo Alfons pero tengo que volver – sonrío hacia su amigo.

-Comprendo Elise, de todas formas si no fuera por el sargento Smith, quizás no te hubiera descubierto a un lado del camino – comentó mientras bajaba de su caballo, escuchó una broma por parte de Benno, surgiendo al instante una amistosa discusión entre ellos dos.

-¿Sargento? – Volteó su mirada, dejando a esos dos peleando, hacia el rubio que anteriormente había ofrecido su ayuda – "debería haberle agradecido…" – pensó mientras tomaba valor para acercarse, estaba a unos pasos de él cuando una voz interrumpió su acción.

-¡Elise! – gritó un joven de 14 años, alto, poseedor de unos verdes claros y cabello rubio ceniza, corriendo hacia la dirección de ella.

-¡Gael! – exclamó al verlo llegar, agachándose para tomar aire.

-Te estuve buscando – suspiró – padre estaba preocupado por la forma en que saliste de la casa – observo su alrededor, percatándose de los soldados que estaban en el lugar – no preguntare sobre esto pero debemos volver – tomó la muñeca de su hermana y hacerse paso entre la gente - ¡Vamos Elise! Heiko nos está esperando – decía, alejando a la joven de su objetivo principal.

-¡Oh! Pero, espera Gael – sabía que él no la escucharía, así que volteando rápidamente para observar al sargento, su mirada chocó con su figura y esos ojos azul profundo. Con su mano aún libre, intentó hacer una seña de despedida, sacudiendo la misma – Gracias por lo anterior… - soltó de sus labios, mientras sonreía, no pensaba obtener alguna respuesta de su parte, tampoco sabía si su mensaje había llegado, así que se enfoco en escuchar como su hermano explicaba cómo había llegado a saber de lo sucedido.

* * *

-Lamento si te preocupe, por la tarde… - susurró en su espalda mientras Gael dirigía a Heiko, el caballo favorito del muchacho, hacia su casa.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupado? – contraataco.

-Siempre te preocupas por mí… - siguió enfatizando en la palabra preocupación, sonriendo.

-Hum… Quizás fue así…- una pequeña risa salió de sus labios, Gael siempre se preocupaba por ella, sea en la situación que estuvieran. Continuaron su camino en silencio, tal como había pensado, el atardecer se presentaba en el cielo con sus tonos naranjas y tenues rosas, aunque la vista podía verse hermosa, la muralla llegaba a ocultar hasta donde llegaban esas tierras.

"_De alguna forma… es interesante arriesgarse para conocer el exterior"_

-Gael – quizás era una locura pero debía intentarlo - ¿Qué pensarías si yo entrara al entrenamiento militar? – sintió al momento como los músculos de su hermano se habían contraído.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Volteo a verla, deteniendo a su vez a Heiko - ¿Qué está cruzando por tu cabeza en este momento? – tenía que pensar bien que decir pero era Gael, nunca había ocultado nada a él.

-Quiero empezar a hacer mi vida – suspiró – Y sabes que intentando comprometerme con algún amigo cercano de tu familia es una opción para mí, es todo lo contrario. Es por eso que, entrando a alguna de las fuerzas militares, será un gran comienzo para mí – aunque él seguía callado, sabía que le estaba dando la razón. Escuchó como respiro hondo y soltó todo el aire acumulado, en un gesto de resignación.

-Si es lo que decides, puede que padre lo apruebe pero…- sacudió las riendas del caballo para seguir la marcha – no pienso abandonarte en esto – abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa – Sé que vas a decir ¡Pero Gael, tú tienes un hogar en donde estar y en donde prosperar! – Imitándola con una voz más aguda de lo normal – Si, es verdad, tendré un hogar sin embargo Dirk será el que heredara todo y Adalia se irá con algún noble de la Muralla Sina, entonces ¿qué me queda a mi? – su mirada era de una gran determinación, sorprendiendo a la misma Elise, _"quizás ya había pensado en esa posibilidad"_.

-Entonces, está decidido…- recostó su cabeza en su espalda nuevamente, podía pensar que él no estaba tomando la decisión correcta pero de algo estaba segura: no importaba ni el lugar ni el tiempo en el que estaban, los dos como hermanos se apoyarían mutuamente, sin importar nada más.

* * *

**¡Ahora si! ¿Qué tal les pareció el primer capítulo? Espero que interesante. Gracias por leer, agregar a sus favoritos y dejar algún review para conocer su gusto por el fic. También pueden dejar preguntas relacionadas a la historia (desde alguna duda acerca de algún personaje, como así también mis ideas bases para hacer lo trama, entre otras, ¡lo que ustedes desean conocer! Sean creativos.**

**Nos leeremos pronto.**

**CLMayer.**


	3. El camino de una jóven

_**Un largo tiempo. Los días se convirtieron en semanas y estas en meses. Entre algunas cosas de mi vida, la universidad y el deporte, me han dejado sin tiempo para actualizar un capítulo de mi historia. Lamento la gran demora. **_

_**Como siempre, espero que disfruten del capítulo. **_

* * *

Estaba a punto de caer. Nuevamente se sostuvo del hombro de su hermano, cuando la carreta se sacudió ante un nuevo desnivel de la tierra. Llevaban la mitad de la mañana entre barriles y frutas para poder llegar al sitio de encuentro, lugar en el que recibirían a los nuevos reclutas de esa estación. Al principio no fue sencillo conseguir el transporte pero al momento de encontrar a un buen hombre que los llevaría hacia las afueras de Chlorba, sabían que no había marcha atrás.

No importaba la gran discusión entre Gael y su padre, sorprendido de que su hijo menor, el más parecido a su amada Elizabeth, decidiera partir para unirse a las fuerzas militares. No importaba las miradas acusadoras de Dirk y Adalia hacia Elise, pensando que era la principal responsable de llevarse a su pequeño hermano lejos de ellos y continuar con la vida que tenían, tampoco importaban los comentarios irónicos del abuelo Lawler ante la decisión de su nieto, habían decido partir a la mañana, cargando consigo la cantidad de mudas de ropas necesarias para los siguientes años de entrenamiento.

-¡Muy bien jóvenes! – Habló el hombre de avanzada edad deteniendo la carreta, sacudiéndolos al momento – Hasta aquí puedo llevarlos, verán un grupo de jóvenes siendo reunidos más adelante – comentó mientras ellos bajaban y daban la vuelta.

-Se lo agradecemos – decía Gael al momento de pasar por al lado del hombre. Elise continuó con su agradecimiento haciendo una pequeña reverencia, como le habían enseñado en su estadía, siguiendo a su hermano por el camino.

-¡Buena suerte niños!... La necesitarán – comentó a lo último, balanceó las riendas de sus caballos para retomar el camino hacia el otro distrito, silbando alguna melodía.

-¿Nos acaba de decir niños? – murmuró el joven rubio ceniza observando a la distancia como se alejaba la carreta, volteando su mirada al escuchar la fina risa de su hermana.

-Quizás somos unos niños – cruzaron su mirada, los verdes del muchacho y los azules de ella – Un par de niños que tomaron la decisión de entrar al entrenamiento militar, lejos de los lujos y las comodidades que Padre esperaba para nosotros, o para ti – la sonrisa de Lawler apareció, acompañando a la joven.

-Entonces, esa decisión no nos hace unos niños – las risas aparecieron una vez más, quedando en silencio luego – Esperaba algún comentario de tu parte, tras la incómoda despedida de ésta mañana -.

-No quería molestar… - contestó desviando su mirada al suelo. Los recuerdos de esa mañana llegaron a la mente de ambos, recordando la tensa figura de Adam Lawler al momento de despedirlos. Antes de su partida, padre e hijo se alejaron unos minutos de la joven pelinegra, susurrando unas palabras lejanas para ella. Un apretón en el hombro y una mirada decidida de Gael cerraron el adiós que se había aproximado. La curiosidad de Elise había despertado, pero era algo que no iba a admitir.

Continuaron caminando por el sendero de tierra, ambos lados estaban cubiertos por kilómetros de campos verdes y floreados. La vista se fue opacando ante la presencia de un grupo pequeño de jóvenes, reunidos en compañía de un par de adultos a caballo, podían divisar una vestimenta oscura y un escudo con dos espadas entrecruzadas en cada uno, representando a los supervisores para los cadetes. Cruzaron algunas miradas al momento de llegar, la conversación anterior había quedado olvidada. Las instrucciones no se hicieron esperar, una voz fuerte y grave se dirigió a los presentes - ¡Espero que tengan fuerzas para caminar cadetes! – gritó uno de los hombres a caballo, posiblemente el que estaba a cargo del grupo - ¡Porque será un camino largo! – sonriendo, acomodo su caballo para que los jóvenes observaran la dirección que iban a tomar: los valles. Era de conocimiento general que los diferentes puntos de entrenamiento, se llevaban a cabo en lugares distantes a los grandes distritos, lejanos al contacto de las familias y amigos, para fortalecer la mentalidad de un futuro soldado, o por lo menos es lo que se esperaba lograr.

-¿Es una broma? ¿Caminar hasta los valles todos nosotros? – Escucharon los nuevos llegados, luego de la orden de seguir al jefe - ¿Acaso creen que soportaríamos el trayecto? – Pronunció otro. Mientras algunos se quedaban atrás, otros tomaron el sendero hacia los valles, entre ellos Elise y Gael. Ante la duda y los reclamos que se hacían más fuertes, el más joven de los supervisores se acerco al grupo, montado hacía ellos - ¿Qué ocurre? – habló de forma más fuerte que el anterior adulto, dirigiendo una mirada fría al pequeño grupo de rezagados - ¿Acaso no pueden soportar una caminata? No necesitamos esas clases de actitudes débiles para el ingreso – esperando una respuesta por parte de grupo, la cual tenía la seguridad el joven supervisor que no llegaría, Gael observó la situación desde lejos. Había reconocido algunas caras de jóvenes de Chlorba, que tenían una vida sencilla y sin problemas en el interior de los muros, la pregunta del por qué querían entrar al entrenamiento militar fue inevitable no pensarla.

"_La mayoría irá para mantener su posición social o conseguir una mejor. Los dos sabemos que, la opción más aceptable, es entrar a la Policía Militar, quizás encontremos a muchas personas que buscan ése objetivo". _Recordó las palabras de su hermana, entre medio de los barriles de la carreta, mientras comía una dulce y roja manzana, cortesía del hombre que los había llevado. La imagen del día en que la conoció llegó a su mente, una pequeña niña de cabello negro como la más pura noche sin Luna y una mirada entristecida, una pequeña niña destruida por el mundo que la rodeaba, _"un mundo cruel y egoísta"_, diría ella. La observó a su lado, cargando con su bolsa al costado, la mirada azulina de tristeza había cambiado a una tranquila, amable hacia las personas que le importaba su seguridad, habían pasado tres años y casi tenían la misma altura, según la vieja madera del establo, al momento de su llegada ella era diez centímetros más pequeña, la idea de que el cabello negro de Elise tendría que ser cortado, el cual llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, no le agradó, frunciendo el seño ante esto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó ella, al percatarse de la mirada de su hermano. Ante el tono de preocupación en su voz, relajó sus facciones.

-Claro… ¿qué debería de andar mal? – contestó, sonriendo levemente.

-Nada, aunque un hombre acaba de mandar a todos esos muchachos de atrás nuevamente a sus casas o a las zonas de producción – mirando rápidamente a su espalda, al momento en que el instructor pasaba a su lado para regresar delante de la fila – Si esto es sólo el comienzo, no debería imaginar que ocurrirá en el camino – observó como la sonrisa de Gael se ensanchaba más, intentando de no reír.

-No me digas que te has arrepentido de la decisión que tomaste – abriendo sus ojos para manifestar sorpresa, sabía que eso provocaría un cambio de humor en Elise, logrando el seño fruncido de ella.

-Nunca me arrepiento de mis decisiones, lo sabes mejor que nadie – terminando de inflar sus mejillas, sacando una risa por parte de su hermano.

-Ese _lindo _gesto podrá servirte ahora pero no funcionará en el entrenamiento, quizás no con todos… - comentó una voz detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo la risa del rubio. Girando sus cabezas al mismo tiempo, encontrando a un joven de la misma altura de Gael, ojos grises, cabello castaño caoba y poseedor de una piel blanca.

-¿Disculpa? – Preguntó la joven pelinegra - ¿_Lindo_ gesto? – secundó Gael, lo había alcanzado a escuchar, más la forma en que esas dos simples palabras eran utilizadas en un fino tono de interés.

-No deberías decir lo primero que piensas ante lo primero que vez – habló otro joven desde atrás, un poco más alto que el muchacho, rubio de ojos azules y piel levemente bronceada – Solamente daba mi opinión, para ayudarlos – respondió ante el comentario del castaño, observando como sonreía su acompañante.

-¿Quiénes son? – preguntó Elise ante los nuevos integrantes.

-Me llamo Andel Brander y el sujeto que no puede cerrar su boca es…- Benedict Wadlow, puedo presentarme por mi mismo – contestó de forma rápida el castaño, ante la atenta mirada azulina de ella, evitando algún contacto visual – Claro, cuando se trata de jóvenes damas te presentas por ti mismo – continuaba el rubio molestando a su compañero, comenzando con una pequeña discusión entre ellos. Por alguna razón, esa imagen la hacía recordar la situación vivida ayer entre Alfons y Benno, sonriendo ante el recuerdo, se preguntó como estarían ellos en ese momento, ¿habrían regresado todos los integrantes de la Legión de Reconocimiento? – _"¿Volveré a verlos?"_ – pensó, mientras sentía como su brazo era agarrado por una fuerte mano, alejándola de la situación de atrás.

-Unas personas particulares, ¿no lo crees? – comentó Elise, luego de un pequeño silencio, observando como Gael torcía sus labios en un gesto claro de desagrado.

-El _cabeza de madera_, no me agradó… - susurró, ella cubrió rápidamente su boca para aplacar una nueva risa. Los apodos de su hermano podían parecer sencillos pero eran la primera impresión que tenía al conocer a alguien, por lo menos en contadas ocasiones.

-Quizás en los siguientes tres años nos llevemos bien – sonrío Elise, observando nuevamente atrás.

-Definitivamente, no me llevaría bien con él – respondió manteniendo su mirada al frente. El camino aún era largo y tardarían media tarde en llegar a destino.

* * *

De alguna forma se sentían engañados. A pesar de que el camino los dirigían, efectivamente, a los valles, éstos se encontraban aún a unos kilómetros del campo de entrenamiento, conformando sólo el paisaje del lugar. En cuanto a la zona, aún se mantenía el verde de los campos que fueron dejando atrás, quizás con un viejo plan de trabajo pero, si se encontraba la zona de entrenamiento por esos lugares, significaba que no era del todo utilizable. Luego se encontraban las cabañas, divididas en diferentes tamaños con el fin de separar las respectivas funciones dentro del campamento según el tamaño, desde la estadía de los nuevos reclutas, los oficiales, la bodega, comedor, entre otros; finalmente, si hubieran continuado con el camino, se hubieran encontrado con un pequeño bosque que conectaba con el valle.

-Siento como la altura va afectando mi respiración… - escuchó delante suyo. No podía negar aquel comentario, a medida que fueron subiendo durante la caminata, sus piernas se sintieron más pesadas y costaba a cada paso respirar, algo tan sencillo como aquella acción se convirtió en un pequeño sufrimiento colectivo. Miró de reojo a Gael, no parecía afectado como los demás.

-¿Sientes la diferencia? – pregunto, algo entrecortada. Él sabía a que se refería, cuando iba a contestarle, una imponente voz los interrumpió.

-¡TITANES! – gritó alguien, provocando un disturbio general entre los jóvenes. Algunos salieron corriendo a cualquier dirección, olvidándose del problema de respiración, otros se tiraron al suelo, un par se arrodillaron rezando, y los demás quedaron congelados en su lugar. Lo único que atinaron hacer tanto Gael como Elise fue quedarse en su lugar y observar a sus lados de forma rápida, intentando abarcar la mayor visión posible, mientras un temblor recorría sus espaldas y la sensación de un cercano desmayo latía dentro de sus cabezas.

Nada.

"_¿Cómo lucía realmente un Titán?" _fue la pregunta que cruzó por la cabeza de Gael en ese momento _"Cercano a la anotomía humana pero de dimensiones monumentales, o por lo menos así lo describen" _ pensó Elise al segundo, pero no había nada semejante en los alrededores. Entonces una sonora y exagerada risa se presentó en medio de la desesperación de los jóvenes, voltearon sus cabezas al escucharla, observando al dueño: un hombre, con una estatura promedio, poseedor de una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su ceja izquierda hasta la barbilla, combinado con una barba de unos días de color gris al igual que su cabello y unos ojos dorados, analíticos, aunque en esos momentos solo demostraban burla, una _sínica _burla.

-¡No puedo creer que hayan caído con esto! – continuo el hombre, riéndose de aquellos que aún seguían en el suelo rezando o con los ojos cerrados - ¡Es imposible que tengan un titán encima si no lo han escuchado antes! ¡Aprendan! – decía mientras levantaba con fuerza a un joven de contextura delgada, temblando. La cara de desconcierto en los hermanos era evidente, no comprendían quién era aquel sujeto como para hacer una broma de tal magnitud - ¡Tienen mucho por conocer si quieren combatir contra titanes! Sargento, guíe a este grupo para que vistan sus uniformes, son los últimos en llegar. ¡Los quiero listos en 10! – con una firma respuesta, el oficial aún en su caballo continuo su camino, repitiendo la orden y continuar con su camino.

Mientras pasaban, cruzaron miradas con él cuando escucharon un – Bien hecho – de su parte. No entendieron a qué se refería pero de alguna forma, sintieron que una marca invisible se poso en ellos, una que duraría un largo tiempo.

* * *

-Nunca pensé que _ése loco _sería nuestro superior en mando – soltó Gael a mitad de un bocado. El primer día había pasado y todos los reclutas que habían decidido quedarse estaban reunidos para la cena. Tal como lo había planteado, la idea de que el _Loco_, mejor conocido como Aldeus J. Fogelman, el Mayor encargado de la compañía de cadetes número 98, fuera a guiarlos durante los tres años de entrenamiento era una imagen alocada. Desde su primera aparición ésa misma mañana gritando a todo pulmón un simulacro de ataque de titanes y la presentación ante todos, las caras de sorpresa en varios jóvenes fueron evidentes, rumoreándose dentro de aquella cabaña que _"El Mayor" _había accionado de la misma forma en los demás grupos.

-Otros de tus apodos… - suspiró luego de una pequeña risa – Si es un _loco _o no, es nuestro superior, no podemos escapar – continuó mientras seguía con su cena, un simple estofado, con más agua que carne y papas, y una rebanada de pan. No podía negar que estaba acostumbrada a la fina comida del interior de Chrolba y su estomago sugería devolver el plato, pero ella misma lo dijo _"No podía volver atrás"_.

-Y por supuesto que no podrán escapar. Mañana serán las pruebas con el equipo tridimensional – escucharon a su lado, un muchacho conocido por el par se sentaba a su lado con su bandeja de comida.

-Por qué siento que nos estás siguiendo – murmuró Gael mientras observaba como Benedict se acomodaba al lado de Elise, comenzando a comer - ¿No deberías estar con tu compañero? – señalándolo con su cuchara llena de un aguado estofado.

-¿Andel? Prefirió quedarse con un grupo de jóvenes mujeres que seguirme – dijo de forma tranquila, probando de a pequeños bocados su comida. _"La situación es tensa, aunque no hablen" _pensó de forma rápida la joven mientras observaba como intercambiaban miradas el castaño y el rubio, podía verse que no se agradaban desde el encuentro de esa mañana, pensaba interrumpir con algún comentario sobre de qué era el equipo tridimensional, hasta que una silueta que tapaba los candelabros de la cabaña ocupo su vista. La llegada de un hombre, de una gran estatura no sólo llamó su atención sino también la de sus compañeros, olvidando su pelea interna y analizar la altura de aquel muchacho, tan alto como la puerta de entrada de la cabaña.

-Disculpen – pronunció de forma suave, parecía ¿tímido? – ¿está ocupado? – refiriéndose al espacio vació de la mesa al lado derecho de Gael.

-¡Oh! – Exclamó Elise – Claro que no, por favor siéntate – dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar al gran muchacho. Con un gracias apoyó su bandeja en la mesa para poder acomodarse en la tabla, encorvándose para sentarse – Me llamó Elise. Elise Schoenherr – comenzó la pelinegra, esperando una respuesta por parte del nuevo integrante.

-Leonard… Dohrn – escuchó como la joven le devolvía el saludo. Aunque su objetivo al momento de llegar era no llamar la atención de sus demás compañeros, le fue imposible con su estatura.

Por alguna razón, no era común encontrar a un joven de casi un metro noventa por los pueblos que conformaban la zona oeste de los muros, a pesar de que en el suyo si lo era. Lo único que pensaba hacer durante los siguientes tres años de entrenamiento era cumplir con las órdenes, las pruebas físicas, hablar lo justo y necesario, y así terminar con algún buen puesto. Pero sus planes se fueron destruyendo desde que piso aquel lugar, desde que preguntó si podía ocupar un lugar y desde que aquella pelinegra lo saludó.

-¿Dohrn? – Preguntó Benedict – No es un apellido que se escucha seguido en los pueblos cercanos al muro – señalo observando al nuevo integrante.

-Es común de la zona que provengo – contestó acortado mientras le daba una probada al estofado.

-¿Y de dónde provienes? – Le continuo Elise – De Bergen – siguió el joven poseedor de unos ojos de color miel - ¡Oh! Eso explica tu estatura – comentó Gael.

Y así, de alguna forma, se hundieron en una conversación de preguntas y respuestas, algunos comentarios por parte de Benedict acerca del entrenamiento, los orígenes de Elise y Gael, la vida en las montañas por parte de Leonard, detalles de la vida de cada uno que se convertirían a lo largo de los siguientes años, en una muestra de confianza superando las futuras pruebas que rodearían al grupo.

* * *

Se sentía cómoda. Si pudiera describir alguna sensación en aquel momento, sería con esa palabra. A pesar de que la búsqueda de un punto de equilibrio fue difícil al comienzo, la manera de ganar un lugar a unos pasos del suelo fue la comodidad de encontrarla. No era un ave, no podría volar aunque quisiera, si no fuera por la ayuda de aquellos cables que la sostenían, hace minutos que su rostro hubiera tocado la tierra, creando un nuevo moretón en su mejilla. Tras varios intentos, el inspector, el mismo Mayor Fogelman, dio su aprobado para dar paso a otro recluta e intentara repetir los mismos pasos.

-Siento que fue fácil – habló Benedict, luego de que Elise se uniera a ellos. Desde la cena de anoche, el reciente grupo conformado se trasladó a unos metros más atrás hasta esperar nuevas instrucciones por parte de sus superiores, faltando un par de reclutas más para su evaluación inicial. Por alguna _no extraña _razón, el Mayor deseaba tomar la prueba del equipo tridimensional ese mismo día, sin aviso y sin práctica previa, _"Un verdadero soldado no necesita practicar con el equipo, lo tiene en la sangre" _fueron las palabras que pronunció en la mañana, logrando que una cuarta parte del batallón fuera enviado a las zonas de producción por no cumplir con la meta del día, algunos se cuestionaron que sucedería en los próximos días.

-Mi cinturón estaba tan oxidado que casi no logro mantener el equilibrio – escucharon entre medio del grupo, conversaciones perdidas entre los reclutas mientras estaban en la espera – Tuviste suerte de que no te enviaran de vuelta a casa – decía otra voz mientras intentaba calmar los nervios a una de sus compañeras – La verdad es ¿para qué necesitamos usar estos equipos? Las murallas no han sido atravesadas por más de 80 años, no veo el objetivo de utilizar objetos tan pesados para ello – escuchó detrás suyo en otro grupo – Es verdad, no veo su utilidad en días tan pacíficos – secundó otra voz – Como si alguien de aquí quisiera entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento – continuó el joven.

-No es de extrañar que se sientan incómodos con los equipos tridimensionales – dijo Gael a su lado. Ella lo observó esperando a que continuara – Piénsalo, por un lado tienen razón: el muro se ha mantenido intacto por 80 años, y en la actualidad para continuar con una vida mejor y acomodada es entrar a las Tropas Estacionarios o a la Policía Militar -.

-En los últimos años, la Legión de Reconocimiento ha sido sometida a evaluaciones y reducido sus suministros para las exploraciones al exterior de los muros – habló Benedict al estar cerca de los hermanos.

-Sólo entrarían las personas que no tienen nada que perder en este mundo – siguió Gael – Pero, ¿es necesario que escuches las conversaciones ajenas, Wadlow? – observando al caoba con cara seria.

-No es mi culpa que tengas la voz tan alta como el Mayor, Lawler – y eso era suficiente para comenzar una riña entre los dos jóvenes. Mientras ellos se sumergían en una nueva discusión y Leonard intentaba calmarlos, Elise se hundió en sus pensamientos, olvidando su alrededor. Era cierto que la Legión no era bien vista en la población en general y los rumores de pérdidas de soldados luego de cada exploración era inevitable no escucharlos.

Observando al cielo, recordó el momento en que caminó junto a Alfons y la sensación de tranquilidad que tenía, su conversación fluida sin importarle que fuera a una salida de los muros sin retorno. _¿De dónde provenía tanto valor?_ Se preguntó.

Esa pregunta tendría que respondérsela a sí misma, aunque tomara muchos años en encontrar su propia respuesta.

* * *

_**Final del capítulo 3, espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré de mantenerme al día con este fanfic, que la universidad y el tiempo me lo permitan. **_

_**Como plus, les dejo unos tips del por qué de algunos nombres o aspectos de la historia:**_

_**Los valles**__**: pensé que la geografía del mundo de SNK sería un poco más variada, entonces este paisaje entraría dentro de esa categoría para caracterizar la zona oeste. **_

_**Cabeza de madera**__**: es, obviamente, utilizado por el color caoba del cabello de Benedict.**_

_**Bergen: en una vieja libreta de nombres y la búsqueda de su significado, hace referencia al "habitante de la montaña". **_

_**Así que por ahora estos serían los significados de algunas características que utilizo en mi historia. Gracias por continuar leyendo la historia y dejar algún reviews. **_

_**Nos leeremos pronto,**_

_**CLMayer **_


End file.
